


Distraction

by MaskedAgony



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver Smut, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, One Shot, Professor Kylo Ren, Sorry Not Sorry, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedAgony/pseuds/MaskedAgony
Summary: The glare that came from behind the few stray locks of his hair caused you to lean back in your seat, as though attempting to ease the intensity of it.With a huff of annoyance leaving him, he turned his attention back to lecturing. The hour class could not go by any slower; however, by the grace of God the announcement of the classes dismissal escaped him. Relief flooded you as you felt your once tense posture fade. Hustling to shove your laptop away in your backpack, you were stopped before you could exit.“Stay. We are going to be having a very important discussion.”It wasn’t an offer, it was a command and you’d be damned if you denied him.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Distraction

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀• 🄾🄽🄴🅂🄷🄾🅃 •

⠀

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ 𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧

⠀

9:00am, Global Viewpoints in History 111. Being a junior, such a beginners course was to be of great ease. It was yet another basic graduation requirement from the university. Friends spoke of the ease of which the class had been for them, regardless of the Professor being a known hardass.

Professor Kylo Ren, a man who towered above all those before him, a man whose voice commanded respect in every which way, and a man who was very much preventing you from passing this class with flying colors.

Each and every paper you had submitted would be met with a ‘This isn’t completed. Rewrite,’ or a ‘This work is nowhere near A material, let alone B. It is average quality; therefore, a C,’. For a freshman level course, this was proving to be a much greater challenge than previously foreseen.

The classroom was typical, six large tables aligned against the wall with dark grey plastic chairs lining each one. You had begun to seat yourself in the far left corner of the classroom, as though in hopes of fading into the shadows of your group of classmates.

Today’s weather was warmer, even with the sun just barely peeking out above the horizon. A pair of dark denim shorts and a maroon hoodie seemed appropriate; black high-tops proving to be a great match for your given attire. Oddly enough, you were dressed surprisingly better than the students around you. A mass majority of your peers having seemingly rolled out of bed without so much as a second thought.

Your observations became interrupted by the shutting of the rooms wooden door, as the tall black haired man made himself known. His baritone voice rang through the room, directing that laptops be open as he began his lecture. The topic hardly triggered your interest, something along the lines of the Germans and their reasoning for attempted world domination during the beginnings of World War II. It became ever apparent that your brain was drifting elsewhere.

Hoping to at least make it appear as though you were engaged, you allowed yourself to examine the screen of your laptop. A basic photogenic landscape graced its screen along with other applications. It was upon attempting to open Chrome that a notification slid in from the top right side of your screen. A message from Poe Dameron. The man had been trying to hit you up for days now, all attempts resulting in flirtatious texts, ‘accidentally’ bumping into you, and sending you the occasional meme or two. It just so happened that the message was that of a picture. It had been a rather provocative joke; nonetheless, it elicited a laugh from you. A laugh that was audible enough to cause the deep voice of your professor to stop along with the turning of students heads.

The glare that came from behind the few stray locks of his hair caused you to lean back in your seat, as though attempting to ease the intensity of it.

With a huff of annoyance leaving him, he turned his attention back to lecturing. The hour class could not go by any slower; however, by the grace of God the announcement of the classes dismissal escaped him. Relief flooded you as you felt your once tense posture fade. Hustling to shove your laptop away in your backpack, you were stopped before you could exit.

“Stay. We are going to be having a very important discussion.”

It wasn’t an offer, it was a command and you’d be damned if you denied him. Turning on the heel of your black and white high tops, your eyes landed upon him.

He wore rather formal attire, considering it was such an early class. A blue, long sleeved button up-shirt covered by a grey overcoat. Slightly darker grey dress pants covered his long legs and black dress shoes covered his feet. The glinting of, what you could only guess was, a silver Rolex made itself known.

“You are clearly being distracted during the lecture. As a result you are distracting your peers and I.”

The deep grumble in his voice caused a shiver to run up your spine.

⠀

“I would advise you to seek other arrangements if you wish to keep yourself occupied with childish mannerisms.”

A groan of annoyance escaped him as his hands sought shelter in his pockets, eyes narrowing upon you.

“I found what a friend sent me to be funny. I had not meant to be a distraction.”

Your words held truth, you really didn’t mean to be troublesome so early in the morning. It was clear by his expression that he believed little in your words, eyes rolling with the utmost annoyance.

“I would advise you to keep your childish actions to minimal. Simply because you are failing to succeed in this class does not mean you must drag everyone along with you.”

Anger and frustration bubbled within you, causing you to fume. The audacity of him to say such words to you.

“How dare you—“

Weeks of frustration finally simmering over as your hand raised above your head, the limb attempting to reach the man’s cheek; however, it was halted. Your wrist became encased within his grasp, as both of you locked eyes on the other.⠀

It was within that moment that an unknown tension had been presented before the two. That this underlying attraction from weeks of quick glances had finally come to a boil.

Your wrist was yanked upwards, bringing your chest close to his own. The once given distance being nothing more than a distant memory as his warm breath fanned the expansion of your face; small hints of peppermint sparking your senses.

“Tell me to stop.”

⠀

The words escaped him in a much lower octave then that of his natural tone, causing a warmth to become present in your abdomen. The words held an underlying plea to them, as though he were questioning the moral of the given situation. Despite the plea, despite the small underlying uncertainty, you allowed yourself to delve in the impending pleasure by pressing your lips against his own.

His grip on your wrist loosened, his larger fingers gracing down your arm with a feather like touch. A small brushing of his tongue against your lower lip, unspeakably asking for permission. No hesitation crossed your forefront, as your lips slightly agaped thus allowing his tongue to swipe upon the roof of your mouth. A whimper escaped your throat as the sensation caused a lick of pleasure to crawl up your spine; thus, allowing his hands to grace their way down the curves of your figure. His hands settled on a bruising grip around your waist. The small noise had not gone unnoticed and with a nip to your lower lip, his lips ceased their attack upon your own.

“Already so worked, are we?”

The words escaped him as a smug grin plastered itself on his face, eyes glazing over with what could only be described as desire. The once hardass professor no longer being in control of the man before you, no, this was Kylo Ren, a man who was currently working his plush lips against your throat whilst his left hand made its way down to the zipper of your shorts.⠀

The room felt hot, everything felt hot, and you desired nothing more than the removal of the barriers that prevented relief. Your hands found purchase in the curled raven locks, which strands tickled the underside of your chin.

⠀

His fingers made haste towards the unbuttoning and unzipping of the denim shorts you bore. As soon as the confines ceased, his hand slipped its way past the band of your underwear and towards the very spot that caused a loud gasp to escape your throat.

“Ah, how shameful. It would appear I have a very dirty, little slut in my class.”

A sigh of contentment escaped him as a single finger slid over your slit, a slick laying itself upon his finger.

“What would your friends think, seeing you soaked for a man who has hardly touched you?”

It was a jab, a reminder of what actions had led to the present.

Such thoughts were cut with the feeling of his forefinger probing your entrance. With his hazel eyes locking onto you, he allowed his digit to slip inside, a small shimming of your hips being met with his other hand locking them into place.

“Ever greedy.”

He smirked, his eyes remaining locked on yours whilst his finger continued to thrust itself into you.

It was without hesitation that two more joined the sync and your jaw slightly slacked at such a sensation.

“If this is too much, I cannot wait to see the expression you make upon feeling my cock.”

The very word brought scarlet to your cheeks. He was of bigger stature, you could only begin to imagine what was confined within those expensive dress pants. As though reading your thoughts, his mouth lowered itself to your ear, nibbling softly as though to heighten your already peaked senses.

“Patience, you wouldn’t be able to handle it in your given state.”

The mere sentence caused you to shiver as excitement bubbled within you. The imagery that played within your mind at the cock that remained hidden was soon revoked at the sensation of his thumb swiping over your ever swelling clit.

⠀

The moan that escaped having caught you off guard. On the contrary, it had clearly pleased him as a growl escaped his throat before he bit into the crevice of your shoulder and neck.

His thumb began to rub clockwise circles into the sensitive hood, causing you to chew down on your bottom lip to suppress any loud moans from escaping you. The curling sensation he made with his plunging fingers caused a whine to release from your throat as the edge became ever closer.

“That’s my girl. Cum for me, whore.”

With a pleasurable shiver, you allowed yourself to tip over the edge, hands sinking into his wrist which toyed you to near over-stimulation.

His lips found yours, as his hand removed itself and found salvation upon your thigh. The kisses proving to be a temporary pause to let your body recover.

“Shit! This one’s locked too!”

An all too familiar voice made itself known through the halls. A group of students, it would appear, roaming the halls of the building.

“Poe it’s not worth it at this rate. Let’s just go to another building—“

“No way man! We’ve almost completely finished this floor anyways!”

Fear began to creep into your pores as the voices only grew closer. Your thoughts racing for explanations. How would you explain this?

‘Oh! His hand simply slipped—‘

That would be the most ridiculous excuse known to man.

The sound of a zipper being undone caught your attention, eyes drawing downwards upon the man's cock. Swollen and larger than any you’d ever laid eyes upon. His curtains definitely matched the drapes and his stature spoke volumes to what he packed between his thighs.

Your expression had clearly pleased him as he began to pepper kisses along your throat.

“Profess-”

“Kylo.”

“Kylo… we can’t. They’ll hear us!”

“That just means you’ll need to be quiet, now doesn’t it sweetheart?”

A chuckle escaped him as he allowed himself to groan out upon feeling his cock become encased by a great warmth. A small ‘fuck’ escaping him as his left hand slid up towards the base of your skull, curling within your locks of hair, and a quick pull was achieved. The yelp that left you caused Ren to push two fingers into your mouth.

“Quiet. I won’t repeat myself.”

The words were snarled into your ear as his hips began a rather punishing pace. The sound of skin slapping, resonating off the walls of the enclosed space. He was a large man, so it came to no surprise that his cock held a similar structure; therefore, resulting in a very filling feeling. The head rubbing against the deepest parts, with the occasional grazing of your g-spot.

It would be upon the occasional grazing that a louder moan or whine would escape past your hoarse throat. It would also be in those moments, that Kylo would firmly press against your tongue, a warning of sorts that the volume was becoming unacceptable.

Regardless, his pacing didn’t cease. It was as though the mere idea of being found resulted in Kylo’s pacing and aggression increasing. The hand that had once tugged at the roots of your hair, migrated its way towards your throat, slowly, yet firmly, pressing against the pressure points that laid below the surface of your flesh.

This had without a doubt been as a result of his further peak.

“Poe, man give it up.”

Kylo’s hips stopped, his eyes watching the door with a subtle fear.

“Fine! Where do we go Finn?”

With the voices slowly muffling, a sigh escaped you, and Kylo’s hips created a punishing pace.

“You’re going to do as I say, or I will leave you here, unsatisfied. Am I understood?”

Without a blink, “Yes, sir,” escaped your lips. The command for respect his tone undoubtedly held, was only further bringing you towards Cloud Nine.

“I want you to rub your little clit harder and harder as I begin to squeeze your tiny little throat. You will not cum until I say so.”

⠀

Once more a ‘Yes, sir.’ escaped you.

His grip tightened, causing corners of your vision to blur from the lack of blood flow. With orders in tow, you allowed your hand to trail down your naval and towards the sensitive nub that laid below. The small bucking of your hips against him, caused a soft chuckle to escape him. It was clear the display of desperation for pleasure was something he found attractive. You began to rub your clit, as ordered, and the tightening of your walls caused a groan to escape the chiseled man.

Within a short amount of time, his bucking gained traction, the smacking of his hips proving to leave bruising on your thighs.

“There you are baby girl, are you going to cum for me?”

The whimper that escaped you caused a grin to appear upon his features as his figure lowered upon you, allowing himself to further rut into you.

“Ah, yes you are. When I get to zero, you will come for me, slut.”

His hand removed itself from your throat and in its wake left the beginnings of bruises; however, his lips were quick to replace as he tongue trails upon your hammering pulse. His two hands finding purchase upon your hips as to still you from any form of movement.

The counting was slow, torturous. It felt like hours before the word ‘two’ escaped him.

“Almost there baby girl, you’re doing so good for me. One-”

The hammering of his cock into your pussy became frantic, as he chased himself towards release.

“Zero. Come on, cum for me! Cum for me!”

The gravely way his voice left him commanded complete obedience and your body gladly complied. The shaking of your thighs along with the scream that escaped you was met with his own loud grunting and pulsing of his cock within you.

⠀

Heavy panting ensued, his strong grip soothing into that of gentle caresses among your hips. Small kisses peppered your throat as the weight of his body removed itself from you.

With a wince, he left you, exposing your body to the cold environment of the classroom.

As he began to repair his appearance, placing his cock back within the confines of his dress pants, his hair returning to its naturally disheveled ways, and his shirt being flattened of the wrinkles that covered it, his hazel eyes landed upon your own.

With his forefinger and thumb he turned your head to his direction, refusing your head to tilt in any other direction.

“You will pay attention and cease your distractions. If you can uphold such, I’ll be sure to award you once more.”

⠀

**Author's Note:**

> [[Hello! Thank you for reading my very first work c: I hope it was enjoyable and I love to hear feed back <3]]


End file.
